The Reluctant Wizard
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: In the Muggle world, a great war ends. One soldier is discharged into the custody of his only remaining family. The Dursleys. shudder HD, 1x2, etc. slash, shounen ai


Title: The Reluctant Wizard

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure (as well as Humour)

Category: GW/HP X-over

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: H/D, Hr/Theodore Nott, N/G, R/Parvati, 1x2, 3x4, 5xBlaise

Warnings: slash/shounen ai, blatant jabs at war veterans (sorry), language

Disclaimer: Look, bitches. If I have to tell you that I don't own these two masterpieces again, I think you've been missing something. I am not J.K. Rowling, Hajime Yatate or Yoshiyuki Tomino pretending to be an innocent author and writing these things for kicks. I'm stil writing these for kicks, but I really am and innocent author. /grin/ Thank you for listening to my public service announcement. Enjoy!

Spoilers: Sorcerer's Stone - Order of the Pheonix, and everything for GW

Summary: In the Muggle world, a great war ends. One soldier is discharged into the custody of his only remaining family. The Dursleys. /shudder/

**The Reluctant Wizard**

**_Chapter One: In Which A War Ends_**

In the Muggle world, the Third Continental War centered in the East Asian countries. Many soldiers fought and died for Japan, China and Korea. As a reward for their valor, these soldiers have been discharged, with honors, to their families.

One such soldier, Heero Yuy, was the most skilled of them all. He had earned a high rank in the Japanese Armed Forces and was discharged with the highest recognition. This was expected of him, considering his lineage and upbringing.

Heero Yuy wasn't his original name. He was born George "Johji" Hirokaze Yadate-Evans, to Minami Himako Yadate and Xavier Richard Evans, both decorated officers in the Japanese Armed Forces. Xavier was actually originally from Britain, part of the Queen's Army, but during one of his off shore assignments he met and fell in love with Minami.

The two soldiers fought in the First Continental War when young Johji was only two years old, 1983. Coming out of that with honors, they spent the next three years on leave to continue raising their son. Minami took up knitting, and Xavier became a master chef, practicing on his delighted family.

1987, skirmished with Russia crop up, and the Evans officers must fight. On a dark, shrouded night in June, General Minami is killed in an ambush by supporters of a NeoTsarian (or is it Csarian?) faction. She is buried as a High Commander.

Xavier returns to his six year old son, broken. The following two years are hell for him, filled with drinking and an almost obsessive focus on protecting his son. Young Johji became known as "the elusive Evans boy." No one ever saw him. His father kept him locked away and perfectly safe.

The Second Continental War began, and General Evans was needed. The war is a hard one, and many die. Xavier manages to save most of his platoon before he is taken by the enemy, tortured, and killed. He is buried beside his long dead wife.

Xavier's will put young Johji in the custody of Minami's father, Dr. Jinichiro Yadate, Commander of the Armed Forces. Once again, the son of two of Japan's finest officers was revealed. It took a year for the amazement to die down.

1990, nine year old Johji begins his training in the martial arts and arms control. He excels in his classes, fueled by an intense need to reach the level of his deceased parents. Soon he is mixed in among the new recruits of the Armed Forces, though his age is obvious.

1992, Johji finishes his training with honors. Top of his class at the academy, he is given a post as Lieutenant of a platoon under the illusion of a more advanced age. He takes the name of Heero Yuy, a pacifist highly admired by his parents.

1995, the Third Continental War catches Japan by surprise and throws it into chaos. Troops are rushed out to meet the enemy, and the losses are high. One soldier stands out above all others. Heero, protege of Commander Jinichiro and rumored to be "the Perfect Soldier." According to the accounts by his soldiers, Yuy single-handedly ended the most important battle of the war, the Yangzte River Clash.

June, 1995, the war ends almost on the anniversary of Minami Yadate-Evans death, and a repeat of the First Continental War occurs: honorable discharge. Many soldiers leave thus, sent to what family they have left. Dr. J, believing it is time Heero experienced a normal life, sends him to his father's homeland, Britain.

It becomes known that Xavier Evans had two sisters, one deceased and one living in Surrey. Apparently the family was estranged, but they were still family. Knowing nothing of this nephew, it is assumed when Petunia Dursley opens her front door July 15th, 1996, she will be in for quite a shock.

We begin our story with Heero Yuy, now 15 1/2 years old, standing on the doorstep of the Dursley household, about to embark on his new life...as a civilian.

/DUN DUN DUN/

**TBC...**

* * *

So, how was it? Okay? I dunno, just a little something I had rattling around. Actually, my little brother thought it up. Neat, huh? Tell me what you think by **Review**ing. Press that little button under this witty little speech, ne? Kisses, loves. /muah/ 

Miaka Kennyuuki


End file.
